Very high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) modems may transmit in multiple frequency bands. However, due to the wide frequency range utilized by VDSL many problems can arise. VDSL generally adheres to an International Telecommunication Union (ITU) G.993 standard. Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) is another type of DSL communication technology that generally adheres to a separate ITU G.992 standard. Thus, although VDSL and ADSL are both variants of DSL some techniques used in VDSL may not be useable in ADSL because they adhere to two different standards, which include different protocols, frequency ranges, connection speeds, etc.